


Fever

by xiaomi0724



Category: ES - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi0724/pseuds/xiaomi0724





	Fever

朱樱司觉得男友像极了猫，当初在弓道部给那只初生的小猫取名“Leo”时兴许就有了这样的念头，但Leoさん是个聪明的好孩子，月永Leo却是一个彻头彻尾的笨蛋。

 

baby~  
谜底：xx街24号~♡♡♡

 

只有笨蛋才会热衷于捉迷藏。司皱了皱眉，朝邮件上所说的地方赶去，一边试图拨打对方的电话，却没有打通。他推测，约是在手机没电前，Leo才发出这样一封邮件，招引自己领他回家。

 

xx街24号。

 

司站在巨大的霓虹灯商标前顿时心跳加速，花体英文字样挂在外墙上正以轻浮的频率持续闪烁着，一对醉醺醺的情侣从玻璃窄门里穿了出来，目无旁人地拥吻。

 

……夜店吗？

 

他又不是小孩子了，才不会因为接近成人的世界而兴奋不已。司佯装淡定地推门而入，却被里面浓烈的酒精味呛得难受，想要伸手阻断这种气味又不愿表现出孩子气的一面，只好勉强忍着。内心放大了初来乍到的恐惧，他感觉周围似是有许多不怀好意的目光正盯着举止拘谨、一看便是第一次来这种地方的他，生出恶念来。他埋怨Leo竟然跑到这样危险的地方来，还把自己一起拖入了险境。

 

Leo却不这样认为。司远远就看见，他正在中央小舞台上为歌手伴奏，周身环绕着狂乱的旋律，一副陶醉的神情写在脸上，在斑斓光彩的映射下充满着魔力。人潮挤满了舞台前方，情绪高涨的他们随着节拍扭摆着身体，尽情恣意地欢笑。司也不自觉地加入其中，捕捉着节奏的韵动，点着头。他炽热的目光停在Leo的身上，即使朝夕相对，他依然从心底泛起对他的喜爱与渴望。他喜欢看见Leo自由欢畅的样子，喜欢看他在舞台上挥洒自我的骄傲神情，更喜欢与他一道去追寻声色世界的光辉。

 

就在司将注意力全部放在舞台上的时候，一个冰凉的酒瓶拍在他的手臂上，顿时惊吓到了他。

 

“哎呀，小朋友，你是第一次来这里吗？一个人？”

 

他的直觉在说，一定要离这种语调轻佻、满口酒味的男人远一点，所以丝毫不去理会他的搭讪。

 

“和我说句话嘛，小美人～你真可爱哦~有没有兴趣和哥哥玩玩？”

 

骚扰的话语充斥着耳朵，立刻激起了他的愠怒。那个奇怪的男人竟大胆地把手按在他的肩膀上，另一只妄图攀上他的腰，还用一种令他浑身不适的目光扫过他的身体。他挣扎了一下立刻逃开，拨开人群，往舞台的方向挪去。那个男人不依不饶地追在他的身后。恐惧攀上了他的心头，他感觉自己变成了野兽的猎物。第一次来这里，司完全不认识这个酒吧的内部结构，他被人群挤出了中央区域，到了一个没什么人的通道上，再往前就是洗手间。无奈之下，他只能往里面跑去，随便进了一个隔间，先躲一躲也好。周遭出奇得安静，司屏着呼吸不敢出声，集中精力判断着外面的情况。洗手间的门又一次被打开了，嘎吱嘎吱的滚动声激发了他可怕的想象力，所幸并没有成真。抽水马桶发出的欢快的声音在洗手间里交替出现，他估计现在只剩他一个人了，那个男人大概放弃了追捕，他暂时安全了。现在他只想快点找到Leo和他离开这个可怕的场所。正要打开门锁的时候，沉闷的敲门声却响了起来。司楞在原地，怯怯地问一句，是谁。

“司？”

令人安心的呼唤，他立刻打开门，Leo正站在门外，一脸疑惑地挠了挠头发。他扑到他的怀抱里，这才卸下了防备。

 

“你终于来了呀！我还以为你丢下我了呢？”

 

Leo收紧手臂，用因兴奋而滚烫的脸颊蹭了蹭他的，将嘴唇靠了过来，浓郁的酒气立刻传到了司的嘴里，立刻有了一种微醺感。他一贯不胜酒力，哪怕只是Leo口中残留的余味都让他的意志有些迷离。

 

“我真该丢下您不管的！为什么要到这种危险的地方？您害我差点被可怕的人缠上了！”司抱怨道，因为后怕语气还有些颤抖。

 

“啊，你说那个混蛋啊？被我揍了之后就灰溜溜地跑掉了。”

 

Leo站在舞台上目睹了刚才的一幕，气得扔下了还在演奏的乐队，跟在他们的背后，眼见司跑进洗手间后，Leo追了上去，一把拉住那个男人往墙上撞，对方见他身材并不高大还轻蔑地笑了笑，结果被他一拳揍在脸上，才怔怔地瞪大了眼睛。

 

“他是我的，知道了就快滚。”

 

强硬的话语很难将他和舞台上那个孩童般玩闹的人联系在一起，Leo眯起那双狭长的翠绿色眸子，不可一世地昂起头，显示出一种绝不容许挑衅的气场。那个男人大约也是被唬住了，放弃了惹事，不情愿地扯着领口离开了。

 

“就是这样！我很帅气吧？”

 

司听到Leo为了自己竟然在这种鱼龙混杂的地方被卷入了纷争，心里不禁生出几分担忧。

 

“我们回家吧，Leoさん……”

 

“不急嘛，我还有一些事情想和司说呢……”

 

Leo的嘴角上扬，把他推进了隔间里，关上了门。狭窄的环境立刻拉近了两个人的距离，Leo近在咫尺，就连那张俊脸上的细毛也格外清晰。啪嗒一声扣上了锁，司感觉到瓷砖正冰凉地贴着后背，Leo的舌头如奇袭一般伸进了口中，唇齿连同酒精缠绵地交错着，他的手在司的身上粗野地抚摸着，从前胸，腰部到后背，最终停留在他的臀部上。他揉捏着司的臀瓣，极富挑逗地将手指往股间探去。

 

“唔……别在这里，Leoさん……”

 

司招架不住，顺势倾倒了Leo的怀里。他有些抗拒地推开Leo的肩膀，却被Leo挟持地更紧，双手被固定在头顶，突然，感觉到坚硬的东西正在他的裤子外试探。Leo的根部从内裤里释放了出来，就像一只迷路的小兽，狂野地四处冲撞，湿润的顶端挑起他的衣服，抵在他的下腰部，淫靡的画面刺激着他的大脑，一股热流向下鼓起，情欲的花蕾迫不及待地要盛开在两个人亲密的接触中。

 

Leo单手解开了司的皮带，褪下他的裤子，把下身粗暴地捅进司的大腿内侧，命他夹紧双腿。

 

“夹紧一点嘛，司~”

 

Leo说着，又拔了出来，反反复复几次，在司白嫩的腿肉上留下一道道浅浅的红色印记，粘稠的液体滑进司的大腿之间，Leo伸手握住司同样膨胀的欲望，小心翼翼地把玩着。

 

“呼啊…为什么一定要在这里……会被人发现的……”

 

司无力控制已经松软的身体，嘴里一边喘气，一边断断续续地说着话，手抓住Leo的袖子，把他的上衣扯得一团乱。

 

“我们明明就可以回家再……呜呜……”

 

下体被对方控制在手中，就如同灵魂被温柔而野性的手牵引往天堂，欢愉的触觉让司彻底屈服，不安分地配合起来。他的衬衫被Leo一把扯下肩膀，露出那浅浅的肩窝，Leo的小虎牙陷在其中，没有征兆地落下尖刺，痛与快乐并行，司抚摸着Leo的细发，任由对方将他抱到另一个位置。

 

Leo放下马桶盖，将司推在上面，打开了他的双腿，心疼地盯着大腿内侧泛红的地方，出乎意料地将脸凑过去，伸出舌头舔舐起来。干燥的舌苔摩挲着敏感的肌肤，每一次都是震荡全身的颤动。司害羞地想要闭紧双腿，却被撑得更开，直到Leo满意地抬起头，才稍微合拢一些。Leo没有让他就此松懈下来，而是翻过他的身体，让膝盖咚得一声落在马桶盖上，高高地翘起臀部，压住他的上半身， 让腰部塌陷下去。即使已经做过好多次这样的跪姿，司仍然感觉到一种羞耻的快感，双手被挟制在背后，私密处正暴露在Leo的视线内，因接触到冰凉的空气而自然地收紧，伸张，等待对方的进入。

 

异物感正一点点挤走空气，先是手指的探入，一根到两根，慢慢撑开禁闭的洞穴，快感立刻涌上了司的喉间，他呜咽着发出舒服的喘息。忽然，洗手池里传来的流水声让他意识到自己仍处在公众场合，两个人是背开无数的目光在偷偷地交合，便伸出一只手捂住嘴，努力不让声音流露出来，偷情的芬芳浇湿了他的意志，刺激起身体里更加狂热的暗流。羞耻心掀起他渴望早点结束这场性事的愿望，便对Leo迟迟未进入感到疑惑与急躁。Leo的根部在他的洞穴四周悄悄地游走着，探进去一些又犹豫地拔出来，更像在他的臀缝中嬉闹。司有些恼怒地撑起身子，一把抓住Leo的发尾，痛得对方哇的一声喊了出来。

 

“哇呜，司，你就这么想要我进去吗？”

 

不等司回答，Leo就跪上盖子，抱住司向下倾斜的上半身，贴住他的后背，开始了猛烈的进攻，他涨大的下身完全填满了司的后庭，急促的抽插如疾风骤雨般穿梭在司的身体里，洗手台上哗啦哗啦的流水声盖过了腰腹与臀部撞击时发出的声响，Leo从腋下揽过司的双臂，将他抬起的身体对准自己的欲望不断镶嵌，最终凝结在某个时刻，Leo来不及抽出，情欲的证明被留在了司的体内，他终于放松了身体。洗手间的门又一次被关上，当嘎吱嘎吱的声响再次传进司的耳朵里，他仍沉浸在幸福里，对此置之不理。

 

回到家里，Leo就一头栽倒在沙发上。司从浴室里出来的时候，他睁开惺忪的双眼，想换个更舒服的姿势继续睡。

 

“您快起来，在客厅睡觉会着凉的，不过脏兮兮的、不洗澡的话，我绝对不会让您进卧室的！”

 

司想要把他从沙发上拖起来，Leo却死死地赖在沙发上不动，还一脸畅快地望着司生气的模样，反将他拉进了怀里。

 

“哇哦，是沐浴露的味道~司又香又软~就和棉花糖一样，让我吃一口吧？”

 

Leo说着，便捏了一下司翘起的屁股，不顾对方红扑扑的脸，侧过身子，与他相拥在沙发上。Leo假意张大嘴要咬向司，只在脖子上留下了一个绯红的牙印。舌头就像安抚小动物一样舔弄着他的耳朵，冰冰的，痒痒的。手指悄悄地探进他的睡衣里，又将头埋了进去，用亲吻在司洁净的身体上留下一堆湿漉漉的痕迹，双唇咬住司坚硬的乳粒，用舌尖来回戏弄。

 

“呜呜……Leoさん，您又把我弄脏了，真讨厌……我刚刚才洗的澡……”

 

“不要嘛，司，让我亲一亲就好了，好温暖，好可爱……”

 

司嘴上抱怨着，却任由Leo在酒精的迷惑下胡来。虽然他怀疑，Leo清醒的时候也是这样一个行为恶劣的家伙，他真的像极了猫，连喜欢用体液标记爱人这一点，都一模一样。


End file.
